Triángulo Amoroso
by Naanis
Summary: Un chico frío estaría involucrado accidentalmente con dos mujeres, una por un contrato y otra por amor. Tendrá que convivir con ellas por un tiempo y al final, deberá elegir a una de las dos pero... ¿Quién ganará el corazón de este joven tan frío?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!:)** **Les traigo este nuevo fic basado en la historia de un dorama llamado "Mary Stayed Out All Night". Aviso: Hay OOC**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a su creador, Akira Toriyama**

Son Gohan era un joven frío y mal humorado que vivía únicamente con su madre Milk y su hermano Goten, era una familia que tenía problemas económicos. Sin embargo, éste no se desanimaba y hacía lo posible por sacar adelante a su familia. Así que había salido en busca de trabajo, pero un carro intervino y le dio un golpe que lo tiró.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Se levantó y tocó levemente su cabeza — ¿Eh? ¿Un carro me atropelló? — Se preguntó el azabache

— ¡Videl! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Lo atropellaste! — Gritaron dos jóvenes que venían acompañando a la hija del héroe que había salvado la Tierra, Mr. Satán.

La joven azabache salió de su coche y lo observó un poco asustada, pues había sido un golpe fuerte y el joven parecía lucir como si nada.

—Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Lo miró — Déjame llevarte al hospital, por favor…

Lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que era un chico verdaderamente apuesto, sin embargo parecía no estar al "nivel social" aunque eso era algo que a Videl no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte… — Continuó caminando

Videl se había negado a que él se fuera así como si nada y lo comenzó a seguir por la ciudad, no quería que el joven fuera a acusarla por atropellarlo así que insistió bastante y terminó llevándolo al hospital.

—Te dije que estoy bien… ¿Por qué insistes tanto?, tengo otras cosas que hacer — La miró y se molestó

— ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que digan que estás bien! ¿No lo entiendes? — Gruñó

El doctor examinó a Gohan y dijo que éste se encontraba bien, no tenía ningún rasguño, lo cual sorprendió a Videl puesto que había sido un fuerte golpe y… ¿No tenía ninguna herida? Le causó algo de curiosidad que no tuviera ninguna herida

—Te dije que estaba bien... — El azabache salió corriendo, no quería que ésta siguiera detrás del. La mitad del día se le había ido intentando huir de Videl, quien no dejó de insistir con llevarlo al hospital

—Debo ir a buscar trabajo. Esta niña solo me hizo perder el tiempo — Corrió desesperadamente hasta llegar a un edificio bastante grande y elegante

Decidió entrar y fue ahí donde tuvo su primera entrevista de trabajo, tardó unas cuantas horas y regresó a casa.

Al regresar, encontró a su madre hablando con una señora y sin darle mucha importancia entró a su casa. Fue ahí donde encontró a una joven rubia, ojos azules y complexión delgada; ella era Iresa, hija de la mejor amiga de su madre.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — La observó fríamente

—Soy Iresa, amiga de la señora que se encuentra afuera hablando con tu mamá — Le sonrió y se sonrojó — Que apuesto es este chico… — Pensó

 **¿Qué sucederá después de haber conocido a estas dos chicas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo :D Nota: La historia no será exactamente igual al dorama del que había comentado anteriormente. Aviso: Hay OOC**

—Gohan entró a la casa, ¡por fin conocerá a tu hija! — Se escucharon unas risas de las dos mujeres

—Ahora deberán llevarse para que puedan casarse esos dos — Habló la mamá de la rubia.

La joven rubia siguió admirando la belleza de éste

—Soy Gohan. — Se fue a su habitación sin decir más

— ¿Has escuchado eso, Milk? — Miró pícaramente a la mamá de éste

— ¡Gohan como siempre tan cortante! — Gruñó levemente

—Hagamos que se conozcan mejor, así terminarán enamorándose nuestros hijos y se casarán — Rieron discretamente

Las mujeres entraron y observaron que Iresa se encontraba sola en la sala

— ¿Y Gohan? — Se molestó la madre de éste

—Se fue, supongo que a su habitación… — Bajó la mirada levemente

—¡Gohan, sal de la habitación! — Se escuchó un fuerte grito por parte de la azabache y tocó desesperadamente la puerta de éste

El joven salió de la habitación y miró molesto a su madre, suficiente tenía con lo que le había sucedido hoy como para que su madre le hiciera un escándalo

— ¿Ya conociste a Iresa?, ¡es una chica muy linda! — Rió

— ¿Sólo para esto me hiciste salir de mi habitación? — Gruñó y volvió a entrar a su habitación, pero su madre lo evitó jalándolo del brazo

— ¡Ahora convivan juntos! Deberían ir a comprar lo que necesito para la cena

La rubia se entusiasmó y se levantó de inmediato para después jalar al azabache y sacarlo de su hogar

—Vayamos a comprar para la cena, Gohan — Lo tomó del brazo y caminó a su lado, causando una leve sensación de incomodidad por parte de éste

Recorrieron las calles que se encontraban cerca de la casa de Gohan, para poder ir a la tienda, sin embargo, la tienda se encontraba un poco alejada del lugar. Continuaron caminando hasta que después de unos minutos, pudieron llegar.

—Espérame aquí, Iresa — Entró a la tienda y dejó a la mujer fuera, sin darse cuenta de que las calles estaban poco alumbradas y eran peligrosas para una bella mujer que se encontraba "sola"

Tres jóvenes que parecían ser sospechosos, se quedaron observando en un callejón a la rubia que se encontraba sola fuera de la tienda. Decidieron observar por un momento para ver si no había nadie cerca y cuando no apareció nadie, decidieron acercarse para acosarla.

— ¿Por qué una mujer tan bella como tú anda sola en lugares como este? — La arrinconaron contra la pared y comenzaron a acariciar su rostro en un sentido depravado.

Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos desesperados por parte de ésta, lo cual hizo que el azabache se diera que se encontraba en peligro y salió de inmediato para defenderla.

—¡Iresa! — Vio a la chica siendo agredida por parte de éstos.

El azabache golpeo a cada uno de ellos hasta dejarlos inconscientes y llevó lejos a la chica

—Discúlpame, pensé que no te pasaría nada si te quedabas fuera por un momento… — La miró fijamente — ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí, no fue nada… — La rubia se encontraba un poco asustada — Él, me protegió… — Se sonrojó levemente


	3. Chapter 3

El azabache entró nuevamente a la tienda, acompañado de la rubia. Compraron las cosas y regresaron nuevamente a casa sin comentarles a sus madres lo que había sucedido.

—Hemos regresado… — Llegaron con varias bolsas

Tuvieron una cena agradable los cinco, pero había llegado la hora de que Iresa y su madre se despidieran.

—Adiós Gohan — Se acercó y besó levemente su mejilla para despedirse — Gracias por haberme rescatado — Le susurró en el oído y después se fue

— ¿Qué te pareció Iresa? ¿Es linda y buena chica, no es así? — Le sonrió tiernamente a su hijo

—No es la gran cosa… — La observó fríamente — Por cierto mamá, conseguí trabajo en una empresa y mañana comienzo

— ¡Ay Gohan, me alegro tanto por ti hijo! — Lo abrazó y acarició su rostro — Ve a dormir por favor, debes llegar temprano al trabajo

El joven fue a su cama a dormir al igual que su familia. Al amanecer, el azabache despertó muy temprano para poder arreglarse y llegar a tiempo a su primer día de trabajo

El azabache se puso un traje bastante formal y se arregló bastante para después desayunar e ir a la ciudad volando, estaba lejos de su casa y tenía que salir una hora antes para poder llegar volando.

Llegó a la ciudad y de día lucía muy hermosa y elegante, lo cual sorprendió a Gohan.

—Tendré que acostumbrarme a levantarme temprano…— Observó su reloj y al parecer, había llegado demasiado temprano así que decidió ir a la Corporación Capsula.

Se apartó de la ciudad y emprendió el vuelo para que nadie sospechara de él. Voló hacía la CC, la casa de los amigos de su padre que había fallecido. Al llegar tocó la puerta y fue recibido por Bulma, mejor amiga de Goku.

— ¡Gohan, que gusto verte! — Lo abrazó — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, es muy temprano — Miró su reloj

— ¡Mamá, ya es tarde! — Se escuchó la voz de un niño

—Ya vamos Trunks. Por cierto Gohan, ¿Por qué vistes así y qué haces en la ciudad a esta hora? — Lo observó

—Comenzaré a trabajar en la ciudad, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo así que por eso estoy vestido de esta manera — Se sonrojó levemente — No es mi estilo, tsk. — Gruño levemente

—Ya veo Gohan, bueno…Nosotros ya nos iremos, Trunks debe ir a la escuela pero Vegeta esta dentro entrenando, por si quieres quedarte — Le sonrió y se despidieron de el

— ¡Adiós Gohan, luego ven con Goten y juguemos! — Subieron al auto y se fueron

El joven decidió estar un rato en la CC pero ya era hora de ir al trabajo o llegaría tarde en su primer día así que emprendió el vuelo y por un parque que se encontraba cerca del trabajo. Comenzó a correr y por fin llegó a la empresa en la que trabajaría.

—Bienvenido señor — Se presentó un joven ante él. — ¿Usted es el nuevo empleado no es así? Permítame que le muestre las instalaciones, su jefa aún no ha llegado… — Dieron un recorrido por toda la empresa, hasta que llegaron a la oficina donde éste trabajaría.

—¿Esta es mi oficina? — Observó el lugar.

—Así es…Aquí trabajarás — Se escuchó una voz femenina

El azabache volteó y ahí, ahí estaba aquella mujer que lo había atropellado ayer. Ella era Videl Satán, la jefa del nuevo empleado; Son Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

— ¿Eh? ¿Tú? — Se sorprendió al ver nuevamente al chico que había atropellado ayer — ¿Tu eres el nuevo empleado?

—Tsk, ¿Eres tú mi jefa? — Se molestó el azabache

—Así es — Revisó el expediente — Así que eres Son Gohan — Estrechó la mano — Soy Videl Satán, hija del héroe que salvó la Tierra, Mr. Satán.

El azabache rió levemente al escuchar "el héroe que salvó la Tierra, Mr. Satán", ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Héroe? ¿Qué salvó la Tierra? ¡Era una completa tontería para él!, el verdadero héroe fue su padre que murió en batalla, así es, Goku.

— ¿Dije algo gracioso? — Se molestó al verlo reír

—No. — Dejó de reír — Es sólo que eres tan tonta — Pensó

—Bien…— Este tipo es tan molesto. — Se molestó la azabache.

Al parecer, no se cayeron bien. Gohan creía que era insoportable y rogona, lo cual lo hacía molestar con facilidad y Videl pensaba que éste era molesto y engreído.

—Eh, yo me retiraré — Aquel empleado entró en una situación incómoda, el ambiente se encontraba pesado así que decidió salir de la oficina y dejarlos a solas.

—Tú eres el chico al que atropellé, ¿no es así? — Lo miró fijamente — No era mi intención atropellarte…

—Ya deja de lamentarte, ya pasó — Se molestó el azabache y desvió la mirada

—Hmp — Cruzó los brazos y tomó asiento — Te enseñaré lo que hay que hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Comenzó a explicarle todo lo que debía hacer, fue un largo día para los dos debido a que no se toleraban del todo y el tiempo se hacía lento.

—Vayamos a comer Gohan, te enseñaré el restaurante donde todos los empleados comen — Tomó su bolsa y salió de la oficina acompañada de éste

— ¿Y es gratis el restaurante? — Le preguntó a la azabache

—Go…¡Gohan! — Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos que provenía de su madre

— ¿Eh? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Se confundió un poco y la observó, para después notar la presencia de alguien más.

— ¡Gohan! — Le sonrió aquella joven rubia de la vez pasada

— ¿Qué haces con esa mujer Gohan? ¡No puedes tener una novia! — Gritó enfadada la madre de éste

— ¿Novia? — La azabache se confundió por completo y observó fijamente a su acompañante — ¿De qué está hablando?

—Señora Milk, ¿Gohan tiene pareja? — La rubia se desanimó levemente puesto que el azabache le había parecido apuesto

—¡Claro que no! Esta jovencita no puede ser su novia, ¡Me niego rotundamente! — Se molestó y jaló del brazo a Gohan — ¿Qué haces con ella? ¡Debes estar con Iresa! — Gritó nuevamente, provocando que los demás empleados prestaran atención a la escenita que estaba haciendo la mamá del nuevo empleado.

— ¿Son novios esos dos? — Se escuchaban a algunos de los empleados murmurando

— ¡Mamá! No somos pareja, ella es mi jefa — Se molestó — ¿Qué haces aquí para empezar?, ella sólo está dándome el recorrido

—Iresa te preparó la comida, por eso estamos aquí — Le dio la bolsa que contenía la comida y se dio la media vuelta para después irse

—Espero te guste la comida que preparé para ti — Se acercó a besarle la mejilla e igual se fue

— ¿Está metido con las dos? — Seguían escuchándose susurros

—… — El azabache se fue sin decir más, regresó a la oficina y se sentó — ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?

— ¡Gohan! — La joven corrió detrás de él y al entrar a la oficina su pie se dobló y tropezó

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Se levantó rápidamente y la cargó para después mirarla a los ojos, causando que los dos se sonrojaran.


	5. Chapter 5

—Estoy bien Gohan, gracias… — Bajó de los brazos del azabache e intento caminar pero su pie había quedado adolorido

—Videl, será mejor que te lleve a casa, no puedes estar así — Se molestó levemente al verla así — Te llevaré yo… — La cargó y la llevó al estacionamiento

— ¡No es necesario Gohan!, yo puedo irme sola — Se sonrojó más

—Ni siquiera podrás manejar y ya no insistas — Gruñó levemente — ¿Cuál es tu coche?

—Aquel negro — Señaló a un lujoso coche

El azabache se sorprendió del lujoso coche y la llevó dentro, para después conducir hasta la casa de ésta, sin embargo, estaba mucho más lejos del trabajo. Al llegar a la casa, ¿Casa?, más bien era una mansión donde ésta vivía. La llevó dentro y la recostó en el sillón

—Espera aquí — Se dirigió hacía la cocina — Que molestia… ¿Ahora tengo que cuidar de ella? Tsk — Sacó una cubeta y la llenó de agua caliente

—Coloca tus pies en esta cubeta — Dejó la cubeta en el piso — Por cierto, ya me iré… — Se dirigió a la puerta y observó una de las paredes que tenía reloj

—Es muy tarde para que te vayas, quédate sólo por hoy. Papá no está, así que no habrá ningún inconveniente con tu presencia aquí — La chica lo observó mientras mantenía sus pies en el agua caliente

El joven la observó y sacó su celular para llamar a su mamá e informar que no llegaría a casa pero sin decir el motivo.

— ¿Quieres cenar, Gohan? — Le sonrió levemente — No has comido, el viaje hasta acá de seguro te consumió.

—No tengo hambre — Se cruzó de brazos y al instante se escuchó un rugido proveniente del estómago de éste

— ¿Qué fue eso? — La muchacha comenzó a reír — ¿No que no tenías hambre, eh? — Volvió a reír

El azabache se sonrojó violentamente y se levantó rápidamente para después ir a la cocina

—Yo me hago la cena, Videl — Abrió rápidamente el refrigerador pero una mano sujetó su muñeca

—No Gohan, yo haré la cena. Suficiente tienes con haberme traído hasta aquí — Lo hizo a un lado y sacó algunos vegetales para poder hacer la cena

La chica se encontraba cocinando, mientras que éste estaba fascinado con el olor exquisito que provenía de la comida de ésta.

— ¡Ya casi está listo! — Terminó de cocinar para después poder servir la comida

El azabache tomó asiento y esperó ansioso por la comida. La chica sirvió la comida y le dio el plato para que comenzara a comer. No pasaron dos minutos y el azabache ya había acabado TODA la comida que ésta había preparado, lo cual la impresionó.

—V-Vaya que comes… — Quedó atónita al ver todo vacío.

—¿Dónde dormiré? — Tomó los platos y comenzó a lavarlos

—Cuando termine de cenar, te diré, así que espérame. — Preparó más comida y comenzó a cenar

—…— La miró sin decir nada. — Si llego tarde mañana, será tu culpa. — Se molestó

—No, llegaremos juntos — Le sonrió para después seguir cenando.

— ¿Estás loca?, los demás malinterpretaran la situación. — Gruñó

—Bien, te dejaré un poco atrás del trabajo y harás como que llegaste solo. ¿Feliz? — Se levantó e hizo a un lado al azabache para poder lavar su plato. — Vamos a tu habitación, Gohan

Le mostró toda la mansión por si el azabache necesitaba algo, fue un recorrido largo debido a que la casa era gigante. Al final, terminó mostrándole su cuarto, donde terminó pasando la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Al amanecer los dos se encontraron en la cocina para desayunar y después ir a la oficina.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Gohan? — Lo observó fijamente mientras comía un plato de frutas.

—Sí — Sin mirarla continuó comiendo como loco.

—Te dejaré una esquina atrás, así nadie sospechará… — Suspiró la joven

—Bien, vámonos que es tarde. — El azabache se levantó y acomodó su corbata — Los empleados no podemos llegar tarde como tú.

— ¡Vaya que eres molesto! — Se levantó y se dirigió a su coche

Los jóvenes subieron al coche y se prepararon para un largo viaje. La casa de Videl quedaba lejos de la oficina y tenía que salir temprano de casa para poder llegar a tiempo, aunque siempre llegaba tarde por la misma situación.

— ¿No puedes aumentar la velocidad? — El azabache cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos — Manejas muy lento…

Al estar cerca del trabajo, ésta decidió parar y hacer que el azabache bajara del auto.

—Baja aquí, sospecharán si nos ven juntos. Aunque ningún rumor es cierto — Rió levemente y lo observó

—Bien — Bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la empresa

El azabache entró a la empresa y se dirigió a la oficina como si nada hubiera sucedido, igual la joven estacionó su auto y entró un poco después a la oficina y actuó como si nada.

—No notaron nada extraño… — La joven tomó asiento y comenzó a trabajar

No quería que comenzarán hablar sobre ellos, suficiente tenían con el escándalo que la mamá de Gohan había hecho y eso era suficiente para que comenzaran a hacerse los rumores entre ellos.

Trabajaron sin parar hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Pararon y se dirigieron al restaurante con el que tenían convenio.

—Hemos trabajado bastante, ¿no lo crees Gohan? — Le sonrió mientras caminaba

—Eso parece… — Continuó caminando

— ¡Ahí hay una mesa! — La chica señaló la mesa y corrió hacía ella para después tomar asiento

—Que infantil… — Caminó con tranquilidad y tomó asiento — Hoy hay más gente que la vez pasada…

Los jóvenes disfrutaron de una rica comida al igual que los demás empleados, sin embargo, para los demás empleados era algo extraño ver a Videl convivir con el nuevo empleado, debido a que nunca convivió tanto con alguno de los trabajadores.

—Desde que llego el nuevo siempre está al lado de la señorita Videl, ¿Serán pareja? — Se escuchaban los murmullos de los empleados

—Tsk, de nuevo están hablando de nosotros — El azabache los observó y se molestó

—Cálmate Gohan, deja que hablen lo que quieran — Continuó comiendo

—Mira como nos observa, de seguro está celoso porque estamos mirando a su Videl — Unos cuantos empleados comenzaron a reír

— ¿Celoso? — El azabache se encontraba detrás de ellos escuchando lo que secreteaban

—E-Eh… ¡Gohan! — Se asustaron y se levantaron rápidamente para después huir

—Tsk, patéticos — Volvió a su lugar y continuó comiendo

— ¡Gohan! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Se asustó levemente

—No quería que siguieran molestando, me pone de malas — Siguió comiendo

Al terminar, regresaron a la oficina y continuaron trabajando hasta el anochecer, quedando solos debido a que los demás empleados ya se habían ido a casa.

—Videl, ya es bastante tarde — Observó su reloj — Deberíamos ir a casa, el lunes continuaremos con el trabajo…

—Está bien — Talló sus ojos levemente y se levantó para después salir acompañada del azabache

Salieron de la oficina y bajaron por el ascensor. Caminaron hacía el estacionamiento pero ésta se percató que había dejado sus llaves en la oficina, así que el azabache se ofreció a ir por ellas.

—Ya vuelvo Videl — Regresó a la oficina, dejando a está sola

—Que mujer tan guapa… ¿Qué haces solita? — Se acercó un hombre y la arrinconó a la pared para después oler su cuello — Hueles bastante bien… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento? La pasaremos bien

— ¡Suéltame idiota! — Gritó la joven

— ¡Videl! — Escuchó su grito y corrió rápidamente para golpear al hombre que estaba acosando a la joven pelinegra — ¿Estás bien?, ¡Sube al auto!


	7. Chapter 7

El azabache con dos golpes logró noquear a su adversario para después dejarlo tirado e irse.

—Que fuerte es Gohan… — La pelinegra arrancó el coche y se fue a casa al igual que el azabache

El azabache al llegar topó a su amiga, Iresa. Se encontraba sentada fuera de la casa de éste, con las manos cubriendo su cara debido a que estaba llorando.

—Iresa, ¿Qué tienes?... — Lo tomó por sorpresa verla ahí, y más en ese estado

La rubia sólo se levantó sin decir nada y corrió para abrazarlo y continuar llorando. El azabache no hizo nada más que corresponder al abrazo y observarla levemente.

—Gohan… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? — Limpió sus lágrimas y lo miró fijamente

— ¿Conmigo?... Tsk, está bien pero no dormirás conmigo — La tomó del brazo y la llevó dentro

—Gracias… ¿Y la señora Milk? — Tomó asiento

—Debe estar buscando trabajo…Como siempre. — Suspiró y se sentó a lado de la rubia

—Trabajo…Trabajo… — La rubia comenzó a llorar nuevamente — Perdí mi trabajo…

— ¿Trabajabas? — La observó — Podría pedirle a Videl que la contrate, después de todo necesitan un empleado más en la oficina — Pensó

—Era pinche en un restaurante — Limpió sus lágrimas

—Iresa, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte…Te avisaré el martes — Cruzó los brazos y suspiró — ¿Quieres cenar?

—Yo prepararé la cena — Le sonrió al azabache y se levantó para ir a la cocina y comenzar a cocinar

—Huele muy rico… — Se acercó más y olió la comida

Los dos jóvenes cenaron y después decidieron limpiar juntos los platos.

—Vamos a dormir Gohan — Le sonrió dulcemente

—Yo dormiré en el sofá, tú duerme en mi habitación… No sé si mamá vendrá — El azabache fue en busca de una almohada y cobijas

Al día siguiente, por la mañana comenzó a sonar el celular de Gohan lo cual hizo que éste despertara y respondiera molesto.

— ¿Quién marca tan temprano? ¡Estaba durmiendo! — Se molestó el azabache

—Soy yo Videl, disculpa que hable tan temprano. Es sólo que… quería saber si quieres desayunar conmigo el día de hoy…

—Bien, pero...llevaré a alguien más. — Suspiró — ¿Dónde nos veremos?

—En mi casa, ¿te parece bien? — El tono de la pelinegra cambió levemente y colgó

El azabache se levantó y de inmediato fue a buscar a la rubia que se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, sin embargo, ésta no estaba durmiendo, al parecer ya había despertado.

— ¿Iresa? ¿Dónde te metiste? — Comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa, pero su búsqueda no tuvo resultado.

— ¿Gohan? ¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mi? — La rubia hizo acto de presencia, se encontraba cargando unas bolsas con el mandado

—Déjame te ayudo, lucen pesadas — Se acercó y le quitó las bolsas para después dejarlas en el suelo

— ¡Es para el desayuno! — Le sonrió y volvió a tomar las bolsas pero una mano sujetó la muñeca de ésta — Gohan…

—No, iremos a desayunar con alguien, quizá pueda ayudarte a conseguir trabajo. — La observó y le sonrió — Tsk, ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto…

Los jóvenes se cambiaron y decidieron tomar un taxi que los llevara hasta la lejana mansión de la pelinegra

— ¿Qué? ¡Gohan! Este es un lugar muy lejano y muy elegante, ¿Cómo pagarás? — Se impresionó bastante al ver el lugar

—Esta es la casa de mi jefa, le pediré que te contrate… — Salió del coche y ayudó a la rubia para que igual saliera

Observaron la mansión por un momento y decidieron tocar el timbre. A los segundos salió un señor, que parecía ser uno de los empleados de la mansión, la cual los recibió amablemente y los dejó pasar, llevándolos al lugar en el que Videl se encontraba esperándolos.

—Hola, ella es Iresa… — La rubia observó a la pelinegra y le sonrió levemente

—Hola, Iresa. Soy Videl — Estrechó la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa

Se sentía la tensión en el lugar, las dos chicas que al parecer tenían un sentimiento en común hacía al azabache por fin se habían conocido.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Una disculpa, no he podido actualizar el fic tan pronto como quisiera. He estado ocupada, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

Las dos chicas se miraron fijamente y hubo un silencio por unos cuantos segundos, lo cual puso un poco nervioso al azabache.

— ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda? — Dejó de mirar a la rubia y tomó asiento

—Quisiera que la contrataras, la oficina necesita empleados y ella podría ser parte del equipo — Los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento y esperaron el desayuno

— ¿Darle trabajo? — Nuevamente, la pelinegra miró fijamente a la rubia — "¿Será novia de Gohan y por ese motivo me está pidiendo que le de trabajo?" — Se quedo pensando por un momento

— ¿Y entonces, qué opinas Videl? — Observó a la pelinegra por un momento

—Está bien, llévala mañana a la oficina y ahí, la entrevistaré — Sonrió levemente y desvió su mirada

Los jóvenes desayunaron tranquilamente, sin embargo, aquella atmósfera pesada que se sintió desde el principio continuó presente, lo cual causaba una sensación rara e incómoda para el azabache. Parecía que las dos no se agradaban mucho, se notaba fácilmente debido a las miradas y la manera en la que hablaban entre ellas.

—Y dime Gohan, ¿Por qué me pediste eso tú y no ella? — Continuó desayunando sin mirarlos

—Es que ella no sabía, a mí se me ocurrió que podrías contratar a mi amiga — El azabache observó rápidamente a la rubia, Iresa

—Amiga… — La pelinegra continuó pensando cosas — Me alegra que sólo eso sean, amigos — Susurró levemente

— ¿Dijiste algo Videl? — Logró escuchar claramente lo que ésta dijo, lo cual causó una sonrisa en ella — ¿Amigos? Será más que mi amigo — La rubia pensó y la observó

— ¿Eh, yo? ¡No!, sólo estaba pensando en algo más — Se sonrojó levemente y se levantó — Deberíamos fijar la cita para mañana, debo hacerte la entrevista yo misma — La pelinegra se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina que tenía en casa y donde se encontraban sus papeles y demás cosas del trabajo

Los dos jóvenes siguieron a la pelinegra hacia su oficina y acordaron la cita de Iresa para después irse de la mansión e ir a casa. Mañana por la mañana volverían a verse estos tres.

—Gracias Gohan, no debiste haberte molestado… — La rubia tomó del brazo al azabache y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de ésta

—Nos vemos mañana Iresa, pasaré por ti… Yo te llevaré a la oficina — El azabache se fue a casa sin decir más.

El azabache al llegar directamente a fue a su habitación para recostarse en la cama y comenzar a pensar en las dos chicas, al parecer, estaba dándose cuenta de que sentía algo por cada una, sin embargo no sabía qué era lo que sentía por Videl y por Iresa.

—Tsk, no sé por qué estoy pensando en cosas como estas — El azabache cerró los ojos y decidió dormir

Al día siguiente, el azabache despertó y se arregló, para después ir a la casa de Iresa, quien ya estaba fuera de la puerta esperándolo para poder ir a la entrevista de trabajo. Al llegar directamente fueron a la oficina de Videl, y ahí ella decidiría si su rival trabajará con ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Nuevamente una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

Al llegar a la oficina, nuevamente los empleados vieron a Gohan con la chica que había ido a visitarlo días atrás. Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la oficina de Videl, donde ella decidiría si su "rival de amores" trabajaría ahí o no.

—Buenos días Videl — Se escuchó la voz de la rubia

—Iresa, tengamos la entrevista — La pelinegra cerró la puerta, dejando fuera a Gohan.

El ambiente del lugar era tenso, las chicas no parecían llevarse bien, sin embargo Iresa necesitaba el trabajo, así que tendría que ser amable con la persona que no le agradaba.

—Dime Iresa, ¿cómo es que conoces a Gohan? — La miró fijamente

Esta era la oportunidad de Videl para saber qué eran Gohan e Iresa, así como también para conocer la historia de éstos. La pelinegra se sentía atraída hacía éste, y el saber si tenían algo más que amistad era importante para ella, así sabría si conquistarlo o dejarlo ir. Comenzó a hacerle más preguntas relacionadas con Gohan, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, sin embargo, ésta contestó toda pregunta que le hacían.

—Al parecer le gusta Gohan, pero no son novios… — La pelinegra se quedó pensando

— ¿Y entonces? — La rubia se preocupó levemente

—Te daré el trabajo — La pelinegra sonrió — Así podrás ver como Gohan se hace mi novio

Mientras Gohan esperaba fuera se quedó pensando en lo que sentía por las dos, y por fin le quedó claro que comenzaba a sentir algo por Videl, sin embargo, su mamá insistiría en que se quedara con Iresa y terminaran casándose.

— ¿Será que tiene novio? ¿O pensará que Iresa es mi novia? — Se preguntaba a sí mismo el azabache

La rubia salió corriendo y abrazó al azabache

— ¡Conseguí el trabajo! — Lo soltó rápidamente y comenzó a brincar — ¡Gracias Videl! — Gritó

La pelinegra los observó y se molestó, los dos lucían felices, en especial Iresa. No se percató de que el azabache había notado cambio de humor, así que siguió observándolos para después ir a relajarse un poco. El azabache al notar que ésta ya se iba decidió buscarla para platicar y confesarle los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener hacía ella.

— ¡Videl, tenemos que hablar! — El azabache corrió y la tomó del brazo, para después jalarla y llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo

—Yo… — Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo y se observaron fijamente a los ojos

— ¿Será adecuado decirle tan pronto que me siento atraída hacía él? — La pelinegra se quedó pensando

— ¿Debería decirle? — El azabache también se quedó pensando y rápidamente tomó una decisión — Yo…Quería agradecerte por haber contratado a Iresa

La pelinegra al oír tales palabras se decepcionó inmediatamente, pero decidió ocultarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Siguió mirándolo fijamente y asintió.

—Sí, no hay nada que agradecer… — La pelinegra desvió la mirada y decidió irse del lugar sin decir más — Que tonta, me ilusioné pensando que me diría algo más… Al parecer a él si le gusta Iresa — Pensó.

El azabache tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del lugar y nuevamente se quedó pensando en si había hecho algo mal, la expresión de Videl había cambiado bruscamente y eso le tenía preocupado. Nuevamente volvía a estar confundido, "¿Por qué Videl se pondría de esa manera?" se preguntaba Gohan. Sería muy raro confesar su atracción hacía la joven puesto que no tenían mucho de conocerse y tal vez eso podría haberle parecido raro a la pelinegra, así que el azabache decidió conocer más a las dos y decidirse por una de las dos, sin embargo, éste no quería casarse ni con Iresa ni con Videl, al menos no por ahora.

Al regresar a casa el azabache notó que había mucho ruido dentro, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa y se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando dentro, así que decidió entrar y ahí se encontraban festejando su familia y la de Iresa, pero… ¿Qué estaban festejando? ¡La futura boda de Gohan!, esperen, ¿Gohan se iba a casar? La madre de éste y la madre de la rubia habían decidido que sus hijos se casarían y ellos ni siquiera estaban enterados de los planes de éstas. El azabache al enterarse decidió llamar a la rubia, la cual no estaba presente en el lugar. Al llamar decidió comentarle la situación y al igual que él, se sorprendió y llegó rápidamente para aclarar la situación.

Pero… ¿Por qué las mamás de éstos habrán tomado esa decisión tan apresurada?


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Nuevamente una disculpa para aquellos que ya deseaban leer el siguiente capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen.**

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo que quieren que me case con Gohan? — La rubia se encontraba gritando

—Así es, ustedes se casarán. Están destinados a estar juntos, ¿no es así Milk? — La mamá de ésta comentó y comenzaron a reír

Los jóvenes se encontraban sorprendidos por esa decisión, ni siquiera lo habían comentado con ellos. "¿Por qué hicieron eso?" Se preguntaban los dos, estaban confundidos, molestos, decepcionados. Decidieron dejar la casa y salir al parque para conversar sobre la situación, ninguno de los dos querían casarse aunque Iresa lo amaba no estaba preparada para casarse y mucho menos con un hombre que al parecer, no la quería.

—Gohan, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — La rubia tomó asiento en una de las bancas y observó a Gohan con una mirada que expresaba desesperación

—No lo sé…Pensaré en algo. — El azabache se le ocurrió una idea, sin embargo, no quería comentárselo a Iresa.

Tras unas horas de conversación el azabache decidió ir a la mansión de la pelinegra, ella sería la persona que le ayudaría con su idea. Tomó valor y decidió tocar el timbre de la casa de ésta.

— ¿Gohan? — A la pelinegra le extrañó que estuviera tocando el timbre, tal vez habían acordado una cita de trabajo o algo por el estilo.

—Perdón por venir sin avisar, ¡necesito de tu ayuda! Es una emergencia — El joven se encontraba desesperado

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Entra! — Dejó pasar al azabache y lo llevó a la sala donde ahí conversaron sobre lo sucedido

El azabache comentó que su mamá y la de la rubia querían casarlos, sin embargo, ellos no querían casarse porque Gohan no la quería y suponía que ella a éste tampoco, solo era una simple amistad. El joven desesperado le comentó de su idea, que se trataba de fingir un matrimonio y que ésta fuera su esposa, tal vez así su mamá y la de Iresa se resignarían a casar a éste y a la rubia. A la pelinegra le pareció algo extraña la historia, sin embargo decidió ayudar al azabache.

—Mañana iremos a una sesión de fotos, invitaré a unos amigos para que parezca que nos casamos. — La pelinegra tomó su celular y decidió hacer unas llamadas

Al terminar las llamadas le propuso al azabache que se quedara en la mansión para que la mamá de éste no sospechara nada, así que solo cedió y terminó durmiendo en la mansión para que después se arreglaran y tuvieran aquella sesión de fotos.

Al amanecer, los dos jóvenes desayunaron juntos y después se vistieron como si fueran marido y mujer. Y al poco rato, los amigos de ésta llegaron para fingir ser grandes amigos de la supuesta pareja. Al esperar un poco, Shapner llegó, el sería la persona que iba a tomar las fotos, sin embargo no sabía que eran por la boda de Videl, y al ver a Gohan inmediatamente sintió rencor hacía el porqué éste estaba enamorado de la pelinegra aunque ésta nunca le correspondió y el verla tan feliz con Gohan lo hacía arder.

— ¡Shapner, que bien que ya llegaste! Necesito que nos tomes fotos a mis amigos, a Gohan y a mi — La joven sonrió y abrazó al azabache

Los jóvenes se acomodaron para la foto y Shapner comenzó a tomar las fotografías, aunque por dentro estaba que hervía del enojo. Lo malo de todo esto es que el azabache notó su mal humor y al terminar la sesión decidió tirarle "accidentalmente" un vaso con agua, causando que Shapner se enfureciera y golpeara a Gohan, sin embargo, no le causó daño alguno.

— ¡Gohan!, ¿Estás bien? — Videl se acercó pero el azabache no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño

El rubio tomó sus cosas y decidió irse, pero decidió tomar esta decisión a su favor y la aprovecharía para vengarse de Gohan, aquel chico que se había ganado su odio.

A los pocos días, en los periódicos apareció la noticia de que la millonaria Videl Satan se había casado con uno de sus empleados. Esto afectaría tanto a Gohan como a Videl. ¿Qué es lo que pasará?


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el capítulo siguiente, espero sea de su agrado.**

— ¡GOHAAAAN! — Se escuchó un fuerte grito por parte de la madre de éste

— ¿Qué sucede? — El azabache se acercó a esta, estaba confundido… No había hecho nada, ¿Por qué gritó de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo que te casaste? — Volvió a gritar, lo cual hizo que el azabache menor Goten, despertará y escuchará que se casó su hermano

— ¿Te casaste hermanito? — El azabache menor observó a su hermano y rió

"¿Cómo se enteraron?" Se preguntaba el azabache, ni siquiera sabía que se publicó aquella noticia así que la pregunta de su madre lo había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía que responderle

—Eh… ¡Nos casamos por que nos amamos! — El azabache se sonrojó violentamente y fue a su habitación

— ¡No puedes casarte, te casarás con Iresa! — La madre de éste estaba enfurecida, ¿cómo Gohan se atrevía a hacerle eso?

El azabache cerró la puerta con seguro y tomó su celular para después llamar a Videl e informarle que su madre se había enterado, sin embargo no sabía cómo es que supieron eso.

—La nota se publicó en el periódico — La pelinegra comentó — El idiota de Shapner se aprovechó para vengarse, o eso es lo que pienso… — Agregó

— ¡¿Se publicó?! ¡Eso no era lo que acordamos! Sólo me darías las fotos y las mostraría. ¿Vengarse? ¿De qué? ¡Nadie le hizo nada! — El azabache se alteró un poco

—Cálmate Gohan, mejor vayamos a comer… — La pelinegra intentó tranquilizarlo — Pediré que retiren esa publicación de todos los periódicos y revistas

Lo que ellos no sabían era que verlos juntos nuevamente causaría más escándalo, y eso fue lo que pasó cuando se reunieron. El restaurante se había llenado de paparazzis que se encontraban tomando fotografías y anotando cosas en cuadernos que éstos traían.

— ¿Qué hacen? ¡Dejen de tomar fotografías! — El azabache gritó y se llevó a la pelinegra

— ¡Gohan, te alteras muy rápido! — Lo llevó al estacionamiento — Tendrás que acompañarme a visitar a alguien

Subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la casa de uno de los contactos de Videl, era un hombre poderoso en el ámbito de medios de comunicación. El sería el encargado de eliminar tales publicaciones para que así los empleados y el padre de ésta no se dieran cuenta.

—Hola te presento a Gohan, el chico con el que supuestamente me casé… Necesitamos que borres esas publicaciones, AHORA — Comentó la pelinegra

—Está bien, pediré que retiren ese periódico. Le pido una disculpa, también averiguaré quién fue la persona que solicitó la publicación de estas fotografías sólo para perjudicarla — El empleado tomó su computadora y comenzó a hacer su investigación

La pelinegra volvió a tomar nuevamente su celular y decidió llamar a Shapner, el culpable del escándalo. Éste decidió no contestar por el simple motivo de que Videl le iba a reclamar, así que éste apagó el celular y dejo la ciudad por un tiempo.

— ¡Maldición, no contesta! — La pelinegra golpeó levemente la mesa

—Parece que hay gente que quiere hacerte la vida imposible… — Comentó el amigo de ésta

—O tal vez ese tipo está celoso de que seamos "esposos" — El azabache observó fijamente a la chica y se sonrojó levemente

— ¿Por qué no se casaron enserio? Hacen buena pareja… — El chico rió levemente y continuó trabajando

—Tsk, es un idiota… Llamaré a la policía — La pelinegra tomó su celular y decidió llamar para que dieran con la ubicación de Shapner

—Videl, no deberías hacer eso… — El azabache intentó detenerla pero fue imposible

—¡Me las pagará!, por culpa de él se dañará tanto tu imagen como la mía y la de la empresa también se verá afectada — Bajó levemente la mirada — No sé que haremos pero lo detendré y pagará…


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola!, lamento no haber actualizado. Espero que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad y les deseo un próspero Año Nuevo. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo:D**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y la joven pelinegra decidió hacer acto de presencia en la empresa, sin embargo, los empleados comenzaron a hablar respecto al rumor que se había corrido sobre ella y Gohan.

— ¿Viste que se casó Videl con Gohan?, ¡Según se casaron e incluso publicaron las fotos!, ¡Tan guardadito que se lo tenían! — Se escuchaban a los empleados

La pelinegra suspiró y se dirigió a su oficina sin decir nada.

— ¡Videl! — Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, provenía de la rubia Iresa, que traía en las manos una revista que tenía de portada una de las fotos que Shapner había tomado de Gohan y Videl. — ¿Se casaron? ¡No pueden!, la mamá de Gohan y la mía… Hicieron algo inesperado — La rubia tomó asiento y observó fijamente a Videl — ¿Dónde está Gohan?, hay algo que debo comentarles… Y es algo serio, me acabo de enterar — Suspiró.

Videl al escuchar tales palabras se preocupó, ¿Qué es lo que tendría que contar?, se preguntaba la pelinegra. Estaba preocupada, desesperada y ansiosa, deseaba que Gohan llegara para así poder enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por algún motivo, Gohan todavía no se presentaba en la empresa, no sabían el motivo así que decidió llamarle, sin embargo éste no respondía las llamadas telefónicas, lo cual hizo que se preocupara aún más. "¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Decidió huir del país? ¿Dónde está?", todas esas preguntabas se hacía la pelinegra.

—¿Qué sucede? — El azabache apareció inesperadamente y decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones, podía sentirse la tensión en el lugar.

—Ustedes dos…— Refiriéndose a Gohan y Videl — No pueden estar juntos, mamá llamó diciendo que Gohan y yo ya estamos casados… ¡Nos casaron sin pedirnos permiso!, no sé cómo es que consiguieron casarnos a los dos.

Aquella noticia tomó por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes. Videl salió rápidamente de la oficina pero alguien la jaló y era Gohan deteniéndola, sin embargo, Iresa tomó del brazo a Gohan con el mismo motivo, que era detener.

Algunos empleados se percataron de eso y observaron la escena atentamente, sin saber que decir.

—¡Estamos casados! — Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando confusión en los empleados.

¿Cómo? ¿Gohan estaba casado con Videl o con Iresa? ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Gohan en realidad es un mujeriego?

Las empleadas tomaban a Gohan como una persona que solo andaba en busca de mujeres, para después enredarse con ellas, también pensaban que era un ambicioso debido a que estaba con Videl. Eso arruinó la reputación de los tres, en especial la de Gohan.

El azabache miró fijamente a los empleados y se percató de las mujeres que comenzaban a hablar mal de él.

—Parece ser un mujeriego ambicioso, ¿no lo crees? — Algunas empleadas comentaban

El azabache se molestó y decidió soltar a la pelinegra, para después llevar a Iresa a un lugar más apartado y con menos gente, así podrían hablar sobre la situación.

—¿Cómo que ya nos casaron? ¡Explícame! — El azabache gritó furioso, no podía creer que su madre le haya hecho eso

—Así es, tienen los papeles… Me lo comentó mi madre hoy, antes de venir al trabajo — La rubia bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—¡Iresa yo no te amo! — El azabache gritó nuevamente

—¿Entonces amas a Videl, cierto? — El tono de la rubia cambió repentinamente y lo observó fijamente, causando un leve sonrojo en el azabache

—No amo a ninguna de las dos… — El azabache la jaló levemente — Iremos a ver a nues… — Fue interrumpido por un beso de la rubia

Videl se encontraba buscándolos, "¿A dónde habían ido?", preguntó. Después de buscarlos por unos cuantos minutos, dio con ellos, sin embargo, llegó en el momento menos indicado y se percató del beso. "Así que la amas a ella", pensó y decidió irse del lugar. Estaba enojada y algo triste. "¿De verdad me gusta Gohan?" se preguntó una y otra vez, "Parece que debo dejarlo ir", unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar aquella escena.

—¿De verdad no me amas? — Preguntó después de separarse

El azabache se sonrojó violentamente y se quedó sin habla, "¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?" se preguntó a sí mismo. No podía responderle a la rubia, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella ni de lo que sentía por Videl, tenía muchos sentimientos atravesados y tendría que volver a pensar nuevamente sobre eso.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Primero que nada feliz año nuevo para todos ustedes, espero la hayan pasado bien con todos sus seres queridos. ¡Aquí está el primer capítulo del año, jaja! Espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por los reviews y a la página de "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" en Facebook por compartir y dar a conocer este fic.**

Después de aquel beso el azabache salió corriendo del lugar.

—No puedo creer que me haya besado. ¿Y si lo vio Videl? — El joven se angustió levemente y tomó su celular para llamarla, pero ésta no respondió ninguna de sus llamadas, lo cual hizo que se angustiara aún más

— ¿Y todavía me llama el idiota? — La pelinegra apagó su celular y fue a casa

Mientras tanto la rubia se quedó ahí en el lugar preguntándose por qué no le correspondió y por qué todavía no podía decidirse por ninguna de las dos, aunque podría decirse que tenía la "batalla" ganada debido a que ésta ya era esposa de Gohan.

El azabache llegó a su hogar y buscó con desesperación a su madre, pero ella no estaba ni su hermano Goten, así que decidió ir a casa de Iresa donde seguramente estarían festejando el supuesto matrimonio de Gohan. Al llegar, tocó desesperadamente la puerta y fue recibido por la madre de Iresa.

— ¡Vamos a festejar! — La madre de Iresa tomó al azabache y lo llevó dentro

— ¡No voy a festejar nada! — El azabache se molestó — ¿Por qué nos casaron? ¡Yo no quiero a Iresa! — Gritó justo cuando la rubia hizo acto de aparición

—Es porque la amas a ella… — La rubia se cruzó de brazos y lo observó — Hagamos un contrato de 100 días, ¿Está bien? En esos 100 días convivirás conmigo, y si no terminas enamorándote de mí nos divorciaremos — Lo miró fijamente y fue a su computadora a escribir tal contrato

El azabache se quedó pensando en el contrato y decidió aceptarlo y firmarlo después de que Iresa lo escribiera e imprimiera. Las condiciones de aquel trato eran que Gohan e Iresa vivieran y convivieran durante esos 100 días, pasando eso, el azabache podría decidir si casarse con ella por la iglesia o pedir el divorcio. Las madres de éstos no estaban muy contentas con aquel contrato, pero terminaron aceptándolo debido a que creen que el terminará casándose con la linda rubia.

—¿Cuándo comenzará el contrato? — Observó a la rubia

—A partir de mañana — La rubia le sonrió y decidió ir a su habitación para dormir

El joven regresó a casa junto a su mamá y su hermano, sin embargo éste fue regañado durante todo el camino. Su mamá estaba muy molesta porque él había aceptado aquel contrato, pero no le dio mucha importancia a su madre y fue directamente a su habitación para dormir e ir al trabajo al siguiente día.

A la mañana siguiente fue al trabajo, sin embargo, Videl no estaba ahí. Supuestamente se encontraba enferma, pero eso no lo creyó Gohan. Tenía sus sospechas de que ella pudo haber visto su beso con Iresa y por eso mismo no había respondido las llamadas e incluso por ellos no vino al trabajo, así que después de trabajar decidió ir a la mansión de ésta para ver qué era lo que le sucedía realmente.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Una disculpa para los seguidores de este fic, no he tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir y poder actualizar. Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten y sigan dejando sus reviews.**

Se dirigió a la mansión de la pelinegra y tocó la puerta. Casualmente ninguno de los empleados se encontraban presentes y Mr. Satán tampoco, siendo Videl la única presente en el terreno. Ésta se acercó a la puerta sin siquiera preguntar quién era, y al ver a Gohan frente suyo la tomó por sorpresa e intentó cerrar la puerta en su cara debido a que se encontraba muy molesta con él. "¿Cómo se atrevía a venir y tocar?" "¿Qué no tiene vergüenza?" Se preguntaba a sí misma. No logró cerrar la puerta en su cara. La fuerza de Videl no se comparaba no absoluto con la fuerza de éste, Gohan era un hombre con un físico excelente.

—¿Qué haces aquí Gohan? — La pelinegra le preguntó con un tono de molestia.

—Porque no fuiste a trabajar hoy, y por lo que dijeron tú no pareces estar enferma — El azabache se preocupó por ésta — ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu falta?

—¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de venir a preguntarme eso? ¿¡Qué crees que no sé que te besaste con Iresa!? — Gritó y volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta pero al azabache lo evitó

—¡Iresa me besó!, iba a decirle que no la amaba pero fue justo cuando me interrumpió con un beso. Sin embargo, ella realizó un contrato el cual yo firmé. Durará 100 días en los cuales tendré que vivir con ella y si no termino enamorándome de ella, nos divorciaremos. — El azabache comentó. Era algo que a la pelinegra, en cierta parte le alegraba pero también le molestaba.

La pelinegra se encontraba feliz pero molesta a la vez. "¿Podría Gohan enamorarse de Iresa?" "¿Y qué pasará si terminan juntos?" "¿Se fijará en mi?" "¿Se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía él?" Se preguntaba. En ese instante su cabeza era un desastre. Muchos pensamientos y sentimientos la invadían por completo.

—Pasando esos 100 días decidirás finalmente con quién te quedarás… ¿Cierto? — La pelinegra mostró preocupación a través de su mirada

—Justo ahora no sé qué siento por ninguna de las dos… Es muy confuso. — Suspiró — No es algo que haya querido o tenido planeado, pero mi madre y la de Iresa decidieron por nosotros. Estoy exhausto de esta situación, ¿sabes?

—Comprendo, entonces durante esos días convivirás conmigo también. Así podrás darte cuenta quién es la ideal para ti y entonces podrás decidir si ella o yo. — Lo dejó pasar y fue por su computadora.

—¿Q-Qué haces Videl? — Se confundió levemente, no sabía qué es lo que haría

—Haré un contrato de 100 días. Si tienes uno con ella tendrás uno conmigo también. — Comenzó a escribir en un documento en blanco.

"Si va a tener que decidir por alguna de las dos haré que conmigo también conviva y me conozca aún más. No le dejaré a Gohan tan fácilmente, también me gusta y me esforzaré por ganarme su corazón y su amor" Pensó la pelinegra mientras escribía aquel contrato.

—¿Cuándo comenzará esto? — Preguntó.

La situación se hacía cada vez más extraña para el azabache. Dos mujeres enamoradas de él que trabajaban en la misma empresa y oficinas, amigas que a la vez eran rivales. ¿Pero por quién se decidiría? Iresa se mostraba como una chica rubia, delgada y bonita que también era amable, dulce y divertida. Por el otro lado tenemos a Videl, una chica pelinegra, delgada e igual bonita. Sin embargo, era seria, independiente, y era menos dulce y divertida. Las dos tenían cosas en común y cosas que las hacían totalmente diferentes, pero éste no podía quedarse con las dos a la vez. Tendría que decidir sólo por una, ya fuera por amor o compromiso. Pero sólo una sería la esposa y la otra únicamente la amiga.

El azabache se encontraba nervioso, ¿cómo le diría a Iresa que Videl también decidió hacer el mismo contrato y que por igual tendría que convivir y vivir con ella cierto tiempo?, también estaba nervioso por el simple hecho de que tendría que decidir por alguna de las dos en 100 días. No quería romperle el corazón a ninguna puesto que las dos son de su agrado, pero así eran las reglas de esto. Sólo una podría quedarse con él y la otra tendría que aceptar la decisión. La última palabra era del azabache pero las chicas se esforzarían para ganarse el amor de éste. ¿Quién saldrá victoriosa en esta futura pelea por el amor de Gohan? ¿Acaso Videl será la victoriosa? ¿O tal vez Iresa? El triángulo amoroso llegará a su fin próximamente.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola!, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic. Espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews y demás. Y de nuevo una disculpa por actualizar después de muchos días, he tenido cosas por hacer.**

* * *

Al amanecer, el azabache se encontró con la rubia en la entrada de su casa. Ella estaba esperando a que el despertara, la madre de éste y la rubia ya habían empacado la ropa de Gohan para que pudiera irse a casa de ésta.

— ¡Mamá, Iresa! ¿Qué es todo esto? — Gritó — ¿Por qué siempre haces cosas así sin siquiera consultarme antes? — El azabache se molestó y fue directamente a bañarse, su madre ya estaba regañándolo.

Después de un buen baño y un desayuno el azabache tomó su maleta y se fue con Iresa a su casa. Estaría viviendo ahí los cien días. No sabía qué vida le esperaría durante esos cien días, al parecer no estaba muy contento con la idea pero había aceptado y no tenía de otra más que convivir con Iresa.

Al llegar a la casa de ésta, la madre de Iresa recibió con mucho gusto a Gohan. Le mostró cuál sería la habitación donde dormiría y algunas zonas de la casa que éste no conocía. Suspiró aliviado al saber que no dormiría al lado de Iresa, no aún.

—Espero te sientas como en casa, Gohan. — Ésta se acercó y besó levemente la mejilla del azabache, causando un violento sonrojo en el.

Por otra parte, la pelinegra estaba en casa pensando en cómo pasaría esos cien días a lado de Gohan sin que Iresa se diera cuenta. Ésta no quería que la rubia supiera que también pelearía por él.

— ¿Sería buena idea vernos en secreto? — Se preguntó a sí misma. — ¿O sería trampa tal vez? — Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Había estado pensando en ello durante unas horas, lo cual le causó estrés.

Mientras tanto en casa de Iresa…

—Me siento un poco extraño estando aquí — El azabache pensó — No es que me desagrade estar cerca de Iresa, pero… Sé que pasando esos cien días mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma. Y… ¿Videl? — Suspiró — ¿Cómo piensa que pasaremos esos cien días juntos? ¿Se referirá al tiempo que pasamos en el trabajo?

Gohan se encontraba en una situación complicada. Seguía sin entender por qué su mamá lo casó con Iresa sabiendo que no la quería en ese sentido además de que fue sin su consentimiento. Se encontraba molesto por toda esta situación. Por otro lado, Videl. ¿Por qué se atrevería a hacer lo mismo?, su otra pregunta era el por qué las dos tuvieron que enamorarse de él. Supuestamente no quería quedarse con ninguna, pues las considera amigas. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que las dos le cambiaron la vida por completo.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y Gohan se dirigía al trabajo junto con Iresa, a Gohan no se le veía muy alegre como a Iresa y eso lo notaron la mayoría de los empleados incluyendo a Videl. Verlo así le causó alegría, no porque quisiera ver mal a Gohan, sino porque sabía que esta era la oportunidad para poder quedarse con él.

Los empleados pudieron notar el triángulo amoroso que había, pero notaron aún más la rivalidad que hay entre las dos chicas. Después de aquella vez que los vieron a los tres juntos comenzaron a crearse rumores, se decía que Videl era la amante o que Gohan se casó por puro compromiso, lo cual era casi cierto.

Iresa se "dirigió" a su oficina, dándole la oportunidad a Videl de estar a solas con Gohan.

—No se te ve feliz, eh? — La pelinegra hizo un comentario burlón y rió levemente

—Yo no quería casarme y lo sabes Videl… — El azabache suspiró y se sentó en la silla para después comenzar a trabajar — ¿Así es como pasaremos estos cien días?, recuerda que tengo que pasar el día con Iresa… — Suspiró — Que fastidio.

— ¡¿También hiciste un contrato?! — La rubia entró y gritó furiosa. Se encontraba escuchando toda la conversación debido a que estaba en la puerta pegada. — ¡Eres una copiona! — Tomó del brazo a Gohan y lo jaló — ¡El es mi esposo! — Gritó, causando un sonrojo en el azabache y haciendo enfurecer a la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto?, Gohan estará la mitad del día contigo y la otra mitad conmigo… ¿Te parece? — Sonrió levemente y tomó del otro brazo a Gohan.

La rubia gruñó levemente y aceptó. No le quedaba otra opción, estaba confiada de que el decidiría quedarse con ella y no con Videl. Mientras tanto el azabache estaba furioso, ¿por qué todos decidían por él? Su mamá lo casó obligatoriamente y ahora estas dos mujeres se encontraban decidiendo por él acerca del contrato. Pero no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo decirle a ninguna de las dos que no quería hacer esto ni mucho menos quedarse con una de ellas. Así que no dijo nada.

—Pasando esos días, decidirá quedarse con alguna de las dos. ¿No es así Gohan? — La pelinegra observó fijamente al azabache

—Mejor vamos a trabajar… — Se puso un poco nervioso, sabía que las dos mujeres eran agresivas y lo único que quería era calmar la situación antes de que estas dos terminaran golpeándose en la oficina.

—Comenzaremos mañana, dejaré que disfrutes un día más a Gohan… — La pelinegra sonrió y decidió trabajar.

"¡No puedo dejar que ésta loca se quede con MI Gohan!" Se molestó aún más la rubia. La percepción que tenía de Videl era de una loca obsesionada que quería quitarle al amor de su vida, en este caso Gohan. Iresa parecía que estaba volviéndose histérica en ese mismo momento. No podía creer que Videl no estuviera rindiéndose después de que se enteró que éste se casó con ella.

—Estoy volviéndome loca… — Susurró la rubia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola nuevamente. Una disculpa para aquellos seguidores que ya esperaban el capítulo de este fic, lamentablemente no he podido actualizar seguido debido a la escuela. Como sabrán, quita tiempo y demás, aquí les dejo un capítulo más largo y que espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a la página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" por compartir los capítulos de esta historia.**

La jornada de trabajo había terminado y por fin los empleados podrían ir a casa. El joven Gohan estaba en una situación complicada y que no sabía cómo arreglar, esta situación estaba enloqueciéndolo. La idea de que dos de sus amigas estuvieran peleándose por él lo ponía mal y tener que decidir por alguna de las dos en cien días lo ponía aún peor, complicando más la situación. Se preguntaba qué era lo que podía hacer y cómo se podría liberar de esto. A pesar de ser una persona inteligente esta vez su cabeza no le ayudaba, no le aportaba alguna idea que pudiera ayudarle.

— ¿Gohan? — Las dos jóvenes se acercaron y lo observaron por un momento, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de que la jornada de trabajo ya había terminado.

Después de varios llamados el joven por fin reaccionó. Era tanta su angustia por saber que pasaría, que quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo único que deseaba era salir de esa situación y terminar de una vez por todas, no estaba listo para una relación y mucho menos para un compromiso aún mayor, el matrimonio. ¿Cómo podría casarse él, siendo tan joven? ¡No podía permitirlo! Además de que sus sentimientos no estaban muy claros, no sabía que sentía por ninguna de las dos chicas. Lo que sí sabía era que por una sentía algo diferente que por la otra, solo era cuestión de tiempo para saber qué era eso "diferente" y por quién sentía eso.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Se asustó y se sonrojó levemente al ver a las dos chicas tan cerca de su rostro así que se alejó para observarlas mejor. Se preguntaba por qué lo observaban, ¿habrá dicho algo malo que las molestó? Sin embargo, las miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que sus miradas no eran por enojo, si no por angustia.

—¿En qué tanto pensabas Gohan?... — Preguntó la rubia siendo interrumpida por la pelinegra — No debería importarte eso Iresa. Gohan, la jornada ha terminado por hoy.

—¡Deberías irte ya y dejarme a solas con Gohan! — Se molestó y miró con enojo a Videl, recibiendo la misma mirada por parte de ésta.

—Deberíamos irnos todos de una vez — Rió en un tono nervioso y se levantó rápidamente, separando a las mujeres. ¡Eran muy agresivas! Probablemente terminarían peleándose si continuaban así.

—Disfruta a Gohan mientras puedas — Comentó la pelinegra en tono de burla y tomó sus cosas para después irse

Iresa explotaba de enojo con los comentarios burlones de Videl, sin embargo, lo disimulaba. Si ésta se enteraba de que sus comentarios le afectaban a la rubia, lo haría más a menudo con el objetivo de molestarla y eso era algo que Iresa no quería.

—Vamos Gohan, que mañana estarás con la bruja esa — Refiriéndose a Videl.

El azabache simplemente suspiró sin decir más. Estaba exhausto de la situación, volvió a pensar en alguna solución, sin embargo, lo único que su mente le dio como opción fue darse por vencido y dejar que fluyeran las cosas sin preocupaciones. Tomó sus cosas y las de Iresa y fueron a casa, no le daba mucho gusto tener que vivir en casa de Iresa y tampoco le agradaba la idea de que tenía que dormir en casa de Videl. El sólo quería dormir en SU casa, en SU cuarto y en SU cama, sin tener que estar preocupándose por dos mujeres. Quería de vuelta su viejo estilo de vida, incluso, llegaba a arrepentirse de haber entrado a trabajar en esa empresa, de haber conocido a Videl e incluso a Iresa. Pensaba que si no hubiera sido por todo eso estaría de lo más tranquilo durmiendo en cama sin tener que estar en diferentes casas.

Gohan no dormía en la misma habitación que Iresa y mucho menos en la misma cama, solo la quería como amiga. ¿Cómo podría dormir en la misma cama con su amiga ahora esposa?, suficiente tenía con estar en la misma casa.

Al amanecer despertó y vio que Iresa estaba sentada a su lado pensando en cómo le explicaría a su mamá la ausencia de Gohan. No podía decirle a su madre que su rival de amores hizo y firmó un contrato como ella hizo. Si lo hacía probablemente golpearía a Iresa por dejar que cometiera tremenda estupidez. Estaba tan distraída pensando que se le olvidó arreglarse para irse a trabajar, llegando tarde junto con Gohan.

—¿Qué tanto pensabas Iresa?, tu recién despiertas ya estas arreglada — Comentó el azabache.

—¿Qué le diré a mamá? Sé que no está siempre en casa, pero cuando esté y se percate de que tú no estás, ¿qué le diré? — Suspiró — **_"Estúpida Videl, estás arruinando mis planes"_** — Pensó la rubia.

—Comienzas a estresarte, justo como yo. — Comentó el azabache en tono de burla. — Ojalá las dos se estresen tanto y decidan parar todo esto, sería la mejor opción.

Al llegar al trabajo se dirigieron a las oficinas, escuchando durante el camino rumores que los demás empleados hacían.

—Escuché que ayer los tres salieron del trabajo al mismo tiempo, ¿será que hay algo entre esos tres? — Comenzaron a reír un par de empleadas.

— ¿Y si hay un triángulo amoroso? ¿Y si ellos son esposos y Videl la amante? — Seguían haciendo comentarios.

El azabache se molestó y siguió escuchando comentarios que lo hacían estallar, estaba harto de todo, de las burlas, de las dos mujeres peleando por él, de su mamá y la de Iresa.

—¿Quieren callarse?, metiches. — Calló a las empleadas y se dirigió a su oficina sin decir más, no podía tolerar más la situación. ¿Tendría que soportar lo mismo durante cien días?, de tan solo pensarlo lo hacían ponerse aún más enojado. Lo estresaba tanto, no sabía cómo decirle a las dos chicas que no quería estar con ninguna de las dos sin lastimarlas. Además de ser rudas podrían ser sensibles por dentro y no quería que ninguna de las dos saliera herida por su culpa, simplemente quería "librarse" y alejarse de todo por un tiempo.

—¡Gohan! — La rubia corrió detrás de él. Se preguntaba por qué actuó de esa manera, a pesar de que es un poco frío y demás, no era grosero y menos con las mujeres, cosa que le extrañó a Iresa.

El azabache cerró la puerta con seguro antes de que ésta entrara, no quería ninguna distracción. Estando solo podría relajarse un poco, sin tener la presencia de Videl e Iresa cerca, las quería a las dos pero sus actitudes y la situación lo estresaban mucho, causándole mal humor.

¿Qué debería hacer Gohan?...


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola! Aquí nuevamente les traigo un capítulo de este fanfic. Espero les guste :D**

—No tengo un mejor amigo que me pueda ayudar a salir de esta situación — Suspiró y comenzó a trabajar

La rubia se preocupó por lo que le sucedía a Gohan. Se sentía mal, culpable y demás. Su intención era estar con él y hacerlo feliz, no hacerlo sufrir. Sin embargo, la pelinegra decidió hacer lo mismo porque no quería perder a Gohan, pero resultó peor. Lo habían alejado aún más, le causaban mal humor, estaba estresado, tenso.

Habían pasado las horas y el día de hoy le tocaba quedarse en casa de Videl, sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo haría? Mr. Satán siempre estaba en la mansión donde vivían y si veía quedarse a Gohan ahí se enfurecería, cosa que Videl quería evitar. Terminó recordando que tenía un departamento que su padre le regaló, así que decidió que ahí lo llevaría.

La hora de ir a casa había llegado, así que Iresa tomó sus cosas y decidió irse del lugar lo más rápido posible, no quería ver a su esposo yéndose con otra mujer, en este caso, Videl. Durante el camino seguía pensando en un pretexto, uno que fuera coherente y creíble debido a que su madre era muy astuta y observadora si se trataba de Gohan.

Gohan no lucía contento, no quería ir a casa de Videl ni a la de Iresa, simplemente quería estar en su propia casa con su madre y con su hermano. Deseaba con todo su ser que esos días pasaran rápido, pero al pensarlo más el tiempo se le hacía más eterno.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar al gran departamento de Videl. Se podía ver la cara desanimada del azabache, lucía molesto, cansado, tenía ojeras, demacrado, por así decirlo.

—¿Quieres cenar Gohan? — La pelinegra preguntó

—Solo quiero ir a cama — El azabache tomó sus cosas y se fue a la habitación sin decir más. Al parecer volvió a ser el mismo chico que era antes, de pocas palabras y amargado.

La pelinegra se preocupó levemente y preparó de cenar de todos modos, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, así que preparó una cena y la llevó a la habitación en la cual dormiría Gohan.

—Aquí está la cena, ya sé que quieres descansar, pero lo dejaré aquí… — Dejó la bandeja con comida a un lado y decidió salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible. A pesar de que Gohan no era irrespetuoso, estando enojado no se podría saber cómo reaccionaría, así que decidió dejarlo tranquilo e ir a la cocina a cenar.

—Y… ¿Tratándolas mal me dejaran en paz? — Suspiró — No quiero ser grosero con ninguna de las dos, solo quiero que me dejen en paz… — Tomó el plato de comida y comenzó a comer lo que Videl había preparado para él. — ¡Que rico cocina Videl! — Comió desesperadamente

Mientras tanto Videl estaba un tanto preocupada por Gohan, hacía tiempo que Gohan había cambiado de actitud y verlo así nuevamente le preocupaba, sin embargo, lo querría sea como sea.

— ¿Debería ver cómo está? — La pelinegra se pregunto a sí misma

— ¿Debería ir a pedirle disculpas? — El azabache se levantó y tomó el plato que ya estaba vacío. — Sí, le pediré disculpas…

—Iré a verlo — La pelinegra se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, y justo en ese instante el azabache abrió la puerta, quedando cara a cara.

—Videl… — La miró fijamente

—Gohan… — Lo miró de la misma manera y se sonrojó levemente

— ¿Qué hacías? — La observó — Quería disculparme por mi actitud… — Se apenó un poco y rascó levemente su cabeza por los nervios — Perdón.

La pelinegra se sonrojó al escuchar tal palabra, la forma en que había pedido perdón era tan tierna y sincera, no podía evitar enamorarse cada vez más del azabache. Esos ojos negros como la noche la hechizaban, aquellos labios rosados y suaves le fascinaban, la manera en que se movían al hablar, sus cabellos azabaches, su piel tan suave y tersa de algodón. Todo eso le hacía desear cada vez más al joven Gohan, su deseo de estar por siempre con él se hacía cada vez más grande. No podía evitarlo, no podía evitar el mirar detenidamente y observar cada uno de sus detalles, sus perfecciones e "imperfecciones".

La pelinegra sin decir más se acercó a su mejilla y lo dio un suave beso, dándole a entender que aceptaba sus disculpas. El azabache se sonrojó violentamente y entro en pánico, separándose rápidamente de la pelinegra.

— ¿Q-Qué haces Videl? — Se puso muy nervioso.

—Acepto tus disculpas… — Sonrió levemente y tomó el plato del azabache para ir a la cocina a lavarlo.

El azabache regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se sentó en una orilla de la cama y se quedó pensando por un momento en lo que había pasado, tocando inconscientemente la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué besó mi mejilla y por qué me siento así? — Se preguntó a sí mismo. Estaba un tanto confundido por lo que pasó, sin embargo, la reacción era diferente a como cuando lo besó Iresa… ¿Pero por qué? Al beso de Iresa no le tomó tanta importancia, en cambio con el beso de Videl lo había puesto a pensar el por qué lo puso tan nervioso. ¿Será que acaso estará interesándose en ella? O simplemente no se esperaba que ella hiciera eso…

El pensar tanto lo había confundido aún más y lo había estresado levemente, por lo que decidió irse a dormir. Sin embargo ni en sueños podía dejar de pensar en ello. Aquella pelinegra también se hizo presente en los sueños de éste, haciendo despertar al azabache, no porque fuera una pesadilla o algo parecido, si no porque eso lo hacía confundirse aún más. ¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en eso y en ella?...

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Nuevamente una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, la escuela me tenía ocupada. Intentaré actualizar más rápido ahorita estando de vacaciones. Si tienen alguna duda o algo por el estilo pueden mandar un mensaje y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

 **También quiero avisar que el final de este fic se acerca…**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola! Nuevamente aquí traigo un capítulo más de este fic que se está acercando a su final. Espero disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Aviso: Habrá un OC (Original Character) en estos capítulos.**

El joven seguía cuestionándose, no podía explicarse aún el por qué no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Pasaron los minutos hasta que se quedó dormido, al siguiente día debía ir al trabajo.

Al amanecer el joven despertó y tomó una ducha para relajarse, había tenido otra noche estresante, mientras que la pelinegra se encargaba de hacer el desayuno.

Los jóvenes se prepararon y se marcharon de casa para ir al trabajo. Cuando la pelinegra recibió una llamada por parte de la secretaria, quien avisó que había alguien que quería verla. Resultó ser un chico, pero… ¿Quién era y qué quería? A Gohan le llamó la atención la llamada que recibió ésta, pero no dijo nada.

La pelinegra aceleró más para llegar rápidamente al lugar, la secretaria no pudo decirle quién era puesto que esta persona no le comentó y eso causó que le intrigara a ésta el saber quién era. Al llegar estacionó el carro y entró a la empresa acompañada de Gohan, cuando de pronto vio la silueta de un hombre "coqueteándole" a la secretaria. Ésta se molestó y decidió acercársele al hombre misterioso.

—La señorita está trabajando, así que le pido que se retire por favor. — La pelinegra tomó del brazo al hombre extrañó y lo intentó llevar a la puerta, sin embargo, al verle el rostro se detuvo y lo soltó.

"¿Quién es?" "¿Por qué Videl actuó así?" Se preguntaba el azabache y la secretaria también. Nadie sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Videl? — Aquel hombre misterioso sonrió levemente y la jaló hacía el, acercándola más para después tomarla del mentón y sonreírle nuevamente. — Sigues siendo la misma de antes…

El azabache se molestó tanto al presenciar esa situación, por lo cual se le acercó y jaló a aquel hombre.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Gohan apretó levemente la muñeca del adversario, haciendo que el hombre se molestará.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — Aquel hombre se soltó y lo miro detenidamente. — ¿El novio de Videl? — Sonrió levemente. Al parecer era un hombre engreído que se creía superior a algunos. Se burló levemente de Gohan, no aparentaba verse fuerte ni mucho menos se veía musculoso debido al traje que usaba para el trabajo.

—Soy Gohan. — El azabache lo miró fijamente. — ¿Y tú? — Preguntó.

—Un viejo novio de Videl, ¿verdad? — Tomó de la mano a Videl y la llevó a otro lugar de la empresa.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?, ¡Acabas de causar una escena! Suficientes problemas tengo ya como para que vengas y te pongas a coquetear y a discutir. ¡Largo! — La pelinegra corrió a su antiguo amor.

¿Por qué habrá regresado? ¿Será que aquel chico no había olvidado a Videl? El era un chico que Videl había conocido en la secundaria y llegaron a ser novios. Tal vez intentaría conquistar nuevamente a Videl, y este sería el segundo triángulo amoroso en el que estaría involucrada. Es un chico muy apuesto y con un físico, tal como Gohan, sin embargo, él hacía notar su cuerpo, Gohan no. ¿Qué hará Videl ahora?

El joven se retiró, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje al azabache.

—Te prometo que te quitaré a Videl — Le susurró al oído al azabache, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

— ¿Qué se cree ese imbécil? — El azabache se preguntó a sí mismo.

Nuevamente apareció la pelinegra y comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la secretaria. Quería saber cómo fue que se apareció y qué fue lo que le dijo para que ésta le llamara a la pelinegra.

—Gohan… — La pelinegra se le acercó

— ¿Qué hace aquí ese idiota? — El azabache preguntó.

Se encontraba bastante alterado, pero ¿por qué?, ¿acaso estaba celoso? Ni siquiera él sabía por qué se encontraba así. Raramente se ponía furioso, ¿o tal vez sería que se enojó porque lo retaron? También la pelinegra se preguntaba a sí misma por qué él estaba actuando de esa manera, era la primera vez que lo veía tan alterado y además, era la primera vez que lo oía decir "malas" palabras, pues él jamás insultaba.

—Gohan deberías relajarte, estás muy alterado. — Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cafetería para que tomara un té y se relajara un poco.

Mientras tanto Iresa apenas se encontraba llegando a la empresa y notó lo asustada que estaba la secretaria, por lo cual se le acercó y le preguntó qué era lo que sucedía, pues no podía ocultar el temor de su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? — Preguntó la rubia.

— ¡Hubieras visto lo que ocurrió! Un viejo ex novio de la señorita Videl se apareció y retó al joven Gohan, al parecer lo amenazó. — Comentó la secretaria.

— ¿Dónde está Gohan? — La rubia se preocupó por él

—Al parecer se dirigió con la señorita Videl hacía la cafet… — Ni siquiera terminó la oración debido a que Iresa se fue corriendo hacía la cafetería.

— ¡VIDEL! — La rubia gritó y se les acercó

— ¿Iresa? — La pelinegra se molestó aún más. ¿Por qué le gritaba?

La rubia se aprovechó de la situación y llevó a Gohan a otra parte. La pelinegra se molestó y decidió seguirlos. Últimamente todo en la oficina era sobre problemas amorosos, la gente se la vivía hablando sobre el triángulo amoroso que existe entre éstos. Nuevamente los empleados observaron dicha situación y comenzaron los rumores otra vez, no podía evitarse escuchar los murmullos de la gente.

— ¿Qué sucedió Gohan? — La rubia preguntó algo asustada y preocupada, el azabache lucía mal.

— ¡No sé por qué, pero un antiguo novio de Videl me enfrentó y al parecer me retó! — Se molestó aún más el azabache

— ¿Acaso estás celoso, Gohan? — Por dentro la rubia comenzó a sentirse mal, al parecer ya sabía de quién se había enamorado éste, sin embargo, no podía ponérsele a llorar o a rogarle que la amara a ella. La decisión probablemente ya estaba tomada.

¿Será que por fin Iresa se alejará?...

* * *

 **Una disculpa por no haber actualizado tan pronto como quería. Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! Nuevamente les traigo el nuevo capítulo del fic, que por cierto ya está en sus últimos capítulos… Espero disfruten la lectura.**

—Ni siquiera sé si estoy celoso, nunca me había sentido así por algo como eso… — El azabache se quedó pensando por un momento debido a la pregunta que ésta le había hecho.

—Comprendo, al parecer tu decisión está tomada. ¿No es así? — La rubia lo miró fijamente — Deberíamos acabar con todo esto…

El azabache fijó su mirada en ella y se quedó sin decir nada. ¿Sería cierto eso? ¿Ya habría tomado una decisión sin siquiera darse cuenta? ¿Había decidido quedarse con Videl?

—No lo sé aún, tal vez deba alejarme de ustedes dos por unos días… Quizá así sabría mi respuesta — Se levantó y decidió buscar nuevamente a Videl para despedirse. — Me iré Iresa y cuando regrese mi decisión estará tomada.

El azabache se retiró del lugar y fue en búsqueda de Videl. Después de recorrer casi toda la empresa, la encontró. Se le acercó y le comentó que se iría para pensar las cosas y terminar el triángulo amoroso. " _Una vez que regrese, mi decisión estará tomada y se acabará todo esto, el triángulo amoroso se acabará pronto…Adiós Videl."_

Las dos chicas estaban preocupadas por Gohan. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Por quién se decidiría? Ya no podían hacer más para que Gohan se decidiera, ahora solo tocaba esperar y aceptar la respuesta de éste.

—Sólo así podré estar tranquilo y podré terminar esto ya, sin embargo, ¿estaré enamorado de una de las dos? — Suspiró — Ni siquiera lo sé bien, pero tengo que darle fin a esto ya. — Comentó de manera decidida.

Los días habían pasado y seguían sin saber nada de éste…No tenían ni cómo comunicarse con él, no sabían dónde estaba, con quién, cuándo regresaría. Y lo más importante… ¿Por quién se decidiría? Esa duda tenía a las dos chicas angustiadas pero tampoco podían dejar de continuar con sus vidas por ello. Decidieron esperar al regreso de Gohan sin decir más. Las chicas cruzaban miradas más no palabras, pues la rivalidad que había entre ellas era muy obvia, a simple vista podías notar que el "odio" era mutuo. Los empleados podían notarlo aún más, sobre todo los que ya conocían a Videl de hace tiempo. Se podía ver en su mirada el enojo que le tenía a ésta, en su forma de hablar, el cambio de su voz e incluso las muecas. A pesar de que Videl era una mujer seria podía notársele el mal humor, era muy diferente el trato que la gente recibía estando Videl enojada. Sin embargo con Iresa era muy notorio, es bastante linda y agradable con la gente… Y el verle lanzándole miradas a Videl era algo extraño, pues era la única persona a la que miraba de esa manera, sin embargo, las amigas de la rubia sabían por qué ésta miraba de esa manera a la pelinegra.

El ambiente de la empresa era tenso. Gran parte de los empleados sabía que estaba sucediendo, ¿cómo lo supieron? Por la ausencia del azabache. Ciertos empleados hacían apuestas, comentaban sus opciones del por qué éste había dejado el lugar sin decir nada, comentaban y hacían otra cosa menos trabajar, que era lo que importaba.

Las dos chicas comenzaban a estresarse de la situación. El escuchar a los empleados hablar diariamente de lo que sucedía entre el triángulo amoroso les hacía molestar, "¿Por qué se entrometían?" se preguntaban a sí mismas. También el no saber nada de Gohan les estresaba aún más, la espera cada vez se hacía más larga y no tenían ninguna noticia de éste.

 _Pero la espera se acabó después de dos meses…_

El joven Gohan decidió regresar a la ciudad, citando a las dos chicas en un lugar lejano de sus casas y de la empresa. Fue ahí donde se decidieron a hablar…

—He tomado mi decisión… Y estoy completamente seguro de quién estoy enamorado justo ahora. — Suspiró de manera aliviada y se quedó por unos segundos en silencio, pues no sabía cómo decirlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por quién te decidiste? — Preguntó la pelinegra.

—Por ti, Videl. — Se sonrojó levemente y la miró fijamente.

* * *

 **¡Y ahí se queda el penúltimo capítulo! Siento haberlo hecho tan corto. Pero todo es para el final, también siento no haber podido publicarlo tan rápido, me quedé sin computadora y no tenía cómo seguir con la escritura. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado! No olviden dejar sus reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo final de este fic. Gracias a las personas que leyeron cada uno de los capítulos, que dejaron sus reviews, le dieron favorito al fic y también gracias a la página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" por haber compartido mis capítulos.**

La espera había terminado para las dos chicas. Después de la ausencia del joven azabache por fin tendrían una respuesta por parte de éste.

Se podía sentir tensión en el lugar, se podía sentir desesperación de las chicas por saber a quién había elegido y el miedo de éste por revelar su decisión.

* * *

Flashback

—He tomado mi decisión… Y estoy completamente seguro de quién estoy enamorado justo ahora. — Suspiró de manera aliviada y se quedó por unos segundos en silencio, pues no sabía cómo decirlo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por quién te decidiste? — Preguntó la pelinegra.

—Por ti, Videl. — Se sonrojó levemente y la miró fijamente.

* * *

Aquella decisión fue algo inesperado para la pelinegra pero obvio para la rubia. No le quedó de otra más que aceptar la decisión de Gohan, de verdad lo quería, así que aceptaría el que fuese feliz a lado de su enemiga.

—Tal vez debería dejarlos solos… — La rubia estaba decepcionada y bastante triste a pesar de que sabía que esa sería la respuesta del azabache.

La rubia decidió irse a casa. Aún no sabía qué era lo que sucedería, ni mucho menos el cómo le diría a su madre que éste se había decidido por Videl, su única rival.

Justo en la entrada de su casa escuchó dos voces, las cuales eran de su madre y de la madre de Gohan, que se encontraban hablando sobre una boda por la iglesia.

— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Boda por la iglesia? — La rubia se dijo a sí misma mientras se confundía aún más.

 _"Nuestros hijos estarán muy felices con la noticia. Sólo hay que esperar a que lleguen para darles la fabulosa noticia. ¡Estarán felizmente casados!"._

—¿De qué hablan? — La rubia apareció de repente, asustando levemente a las dos madres.

—En dos días Gohan y tú tendrán su boda por la iglesia. ¿Apoco no es una buena noticia? ¡Avísale a Gohan! — Comentó la madre de éste, Milk.

—¿B-Boda por la iglesia? — Nuevamente esto la tomó por sorpresa. Como siempre las dos madres haciendo cosas sin su consentimiento.

—¡Así es! ¿No es sorprendente hija? — La rubia recibió un abrazo por parte de su madre.

Por primera vez la rubia no estaba feliz. Debía estarlo pero ya no tenía caso, después de todo, Gohan su marido se había decidido por Videl. ¿Cómo iba a detener esta situación? ¿Cómo iba a pedir el divorcio? El estrés de Iresa había aumentado excesivamente.

—Sí que lo es… Me tomó por sorpresa. Así que iré a cama a descansar — Se fue a su habitación sin decir más.

La rubia se recostó en su cama sin saber qué hacer. Se quedó en cama pensando durante horas hasta que se le ocurrió llamar a Gohan, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje de texto. _"Tenemos que hablar. Responde este mensaje cuando estés solo."_

Mientras tanto Gohan y Videl por fin habían declarado su amor y por fin podrían estar juntos. Pero había algo que hacer antes de comenzar su relación y era terminar lo que tenía con Iresa y arreglar la situación.

—Videl, deberías ir a casa. Hay algo que debo hacer para que podamos estar juntos… — Tomó del rostro a la pelinegra y besó su frente para después pegarla a su pecho. — Prometo que cuando terminé lo que debo hacer regresaré por ti y comenzaremos nuestra relación. Mientras tanto no nos volveremos a ver… — La pelinegra se retiró no sin antes besar a su amado Gohan.

El azabache recibió el mensaje y decidió responderle a la rubia. _"¿Qué es lo que sucede Iresa? Ya sé que tenemos que terminar nuestro compromiso…"_ La rubia recibió el mensaje y decidió marcarle.

—Gohan, esto cada vez es más serio. Nuestras madres ya planearon la boda por la iglesia y es dentro de dos días. No hay modo de detener esta situación, necesitamos hacer algo ya — La rubia sonaba preocupada, lo suficiente como para angustiar al azabache.

—Justo cuando pensaba que esto ya estaba llegando a su fin… — El azabache suspiró exhausto.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo podremos divorciarnos sin que nuestras madres se interpongan. — De igual manera suspiró y decidió colgar para después ir a dormir.

El tiempo cada vez era menos y las ideas se les acababan. ¿Qué era lo que pasaría? Sólo quedaba un día para la boda y Gohan no le había comentado nada a Videl, no tenían modo de detener nada de esto.

Mientras tanto las madres de estos lucían tranquilas y muy emocionadas por la boda. ¡Por fin sus hijos estarían juntos! Sin embargo no sabían que el triángulo amoroso había ido tan enserio, ni mucho menos de la decisión que el azabache había tomado. Parecía que aunque Gohan no quisiera y ahora Iresa tampoco tendrían que terminar juntos. ¿Pero qué era lo que sucedería?

Se había obligado a Iresa a ir a escoger el vestido al igual que a Gohan con su traje. Sin decir nada, aceptaron y fueron con sus respectivas madres a decidir, de ahí en fuera todo estaba ya arreglado. Se les podía ver la poca emoción que tenían, sin embargo, sus madres no se tomaron la molestia de preguntar puesto que tenían una idea de la respuesta que sus hijos les darían.

Y parecía que el final había llegado, de otro modo, pero terminaría el triángulo amoroso.

Gohan se sentía destrozado por dentro. Ahora que se había decidido sus planes cambiarían nuevamente. ¿Qué le diría a Videl una vez que se casara? Le ponía muy triste la idea de que definitivamente no estarían juntos jamás y aún más le deprimía el saber que la dañaría con esa noticia pero… ¿Estaría dispuesto a "traicionar" a su madre sólo por el amor que le tiene Videl? Eso se vería el día siguiente; el día de la boda.

Mientas tanto… Dos empleadas se encontraban caminando por la calle cuando vieron salir de una tienda Iresa junto con su mamá pero… ¡Llevaban un vestido de novia!

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Gohan y ella se van a casar? ¿Lo sabrá Videl? — Las dos compañeras de trabajo se preguntaban entre sí

No tardo mucho en difundirse el chisme entre los empleados de la empresa, sin embargo, la última en enterarse fue Videl. Y todo gracias al rival de Gohan, aquel chico que llegó a hacerle competencia pero que fue bateado por ésta.

— ¿Ya te enteraste que tu querido Gohan se casará? Ya todo el mundo lo sabe, deberías saberlo tú también. ¿No te lo comentó él o Iresa?, vaya amigos… — Se podía notar en su voz que lo hacía con intención de molestarla. No podía aceptar el hecho de que fuese rechazado y ahora que le estaba yendo mal a Videl tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad para vengarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se van a casar? ¡No, no, eso no es posible! Hace días me confesó su amor y dijo que tenía que terminar con algo para que pudiéramos estar juntos…

—Pues parece que te mintió. — Aquel chico sonrió cínicamente y se fue.

¿Pero qué haría Videl? ¿Acaso investigaría dónde se realizaría la boda? ¿Iría a detenerlos? ¿Llamaría a Gohan?

Rápidamente se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Gohan ya le había confesado sus sentimientos y ahora resulta que se iba a casar. No podía entender la situación, ¿por qué habrían tomado esa decisión? ¿Acaso sólo querían jugar con Videl?

— ¡No puedo creerlo, maldita sea! — Dio un golpe al escritorio y continuó llorando, atrayendo la atención de una de sus amigas más cercanas; su secretaria.

— ¿Videl? — Aquella amiga tocó la puerta de su oficina y entró para ver qué sucedía puesto que aquella reacción no era común en Videl.

La pelinegra le comentó lo sucedido con Gohan e Iresa y aquella chica como su amiga que es le aconsejó y la consoló, logrando tranquilizar a ésta para que pudiera pensar y decidir mejor.

—No te pongas así Videl. Quizá el fue obligado otra vez — Aquella chica abrazó a la pelinegra — Yo creo que ese chico en verdad te ama, pero debe tener sus motivos… Además si en verdad te ama, no aceptará casarse.

— ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿debería hacerme presente en la boda? — La pelinegra bajó la mirada y comenzó a pensar

Después de cierto rato de estar pensando decidió que se haría presente en la boda, pero para eso tendría que ir por la mañana a espiar a Iresa y a Gohan para poder seguirlos y llegar al lugar. Sólo ahí se sabría qué sucedería, si a pesar de que a ésta le había dicho que la quería, aceptaría casarse o lo rechazaría.

Por otra parte, ni Iresa ni su madre se habían percatado de que las habían visto ni mucho menos de que ya se había difundido el chisme. ¿Qué haría cuando se diera cuenta de que Videl se enteró? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué haría Gohan?

Ni ella ni él se habían enterado de que la gran parte de los empleados de la empresa ya estaban enterados de aquella noticia, pero, ¿también asistirían a la boda así no hayan sido invitados? Ninguno sabía que Videl y su amiga irían.

Y el día de la boda había llegado…

Tanto Videl como su amiga se arreglaron por la mañana para después espiar a la familia de Iresa y ver hacía qué lugar se dirigían, así podrían seguirlos y asistir a la boda.

— ¿Detendrás la boda una vez que el padre diga las palabras? — Miró fijamente a la pelinegra, que se veía dispuesta a recuperar al amor de su vida; Gohan.

—Aún no lo sé, si Gohan de verdad me ama no aceptará… ¿Cierto? — La pelinegra observó a su amiga y fijó nuevamente su mirada hacía la familia de Iresa, quienes ya estaban por salir de su hogar.

Videl y su amiga decidieron espiar a Iresa y a su familia debido a que Gohan es mucho más observador que ésta, así que él podría haberse dado cuenta y no era algo que quería. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir estaba dudando un poco de Gohan, es decir, lo estaba espiando y todavía se haría presente para ver si sí aceptaría…

Al poco tiempo la familia de Iresa salió de la casa para subir al carro, y al final, salió una hermosa chica rubia que vestía un largo, hermoso y brillante vestido blanco. ¿Podría Gohan aceptar al ver lo hermosa que lucía Iresa? De por sí, ya era una chica bastante atractiva, sólo que ahora estaba un poco más arreglada. Sin embargo podía notarse la incomodidad y tristeza de Iresa, no lucía para nada feliz ya que sabía que Gohan a quien en realidad quería era a Videl, no a ella. Podía notarse que fueron obligados, no que fue decisión propia. Pero si así lucía Iresa, ¿cómo luciría Gohan? Que fue quien le había prometido a Videl que volvería por ella una vez que arreglara sus problemas.

Videl junto su compañera subieron al carro y decidieron seguir al carro donde iba Iresa. Sin ser tan obvias, bajaron la velocidad del auto y continuaron siguiéndolos hasta que llegaron a la iglesia. Se podía notar muchísima gente fuera de la iglesia y ahí también estaba Gohan así que se quedaron en el carro esperando a que la gran mayoría de la gente entrara, incluyendo a los novios.

Después de un buen rato de espera, la pelinegra decidió salir del carro acompañada de su amiga.

—Ha llegado la hora… — Salió decidida a recuperar al amor que le habían arrebatado.

¡Y el momento ya había llegado! Podían escucharse las palabras del padre aún fuera de la iglesia así que la pelinegra se pudo percatar de que era el momento de entrar a la iglesia y hacerse notar, por lo tanto, entró y sin decir nada se quedó observando a lo que sucedía. Quería saber qué era lo que haría Gohan.

— ¿Acepta a Son Gohan como su esposo? — Preguntó el padre, obteniendo como respuesta "sí".

— ¿Acepta a Iresa como su esposa? — El padre preguntó, observando fijamente al azabache que lucía dudoso.

—Lo siento Iresa, no puedo aceptarte como mi esposa… Y también espero que mi madre me perdone, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Videl. — Respondió el azabache para después girar y ver en la entrada a la mujer que le había robado el corazón; Videl.

La pelinegra sonrió levemente al ver que Gohan había rechazado a Iresa como su esposa. Sin embargo, ¿qué pensaría la gente sobre Gohan por lo que hizo? Y ¿qué haría su mamá al respecto? Eso le tenía preocupada a Videl.

El azabache caminó hacía Videl y se acercó a ella para después llevársela a un lugar más apartado.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste Videl? — Lucía un poco sorprendido porque no le habían comentado a nadie del trabajo.

—Pues al parecer alguien vio salir a Iresa y a su mamá de la tienda donde compraron el vestido de novia y el chisme se esparció por toda la empresa…— Lo miró fijamente, aunque lucía algo disgustada.

—No pensaba casarme con ella, pero otra vez nuestras madres decidieron hacer algo sin nuestro consentimiento y nos estaban obligando — El azabache suspiró exhausto — Sin embargo, no sé qué pasara con mi mamá… — Nuevamente suspiró.

Por otro lado, la gente decepcionada se fue no sin antes consolar a Iresa por lo sucedido.

—¡Ese niño es un sin vergüenza! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle esto a mi hermosa hija? — Gritaba de enojo la mamá de Iresa.

—¡Ya verá Gohan! ¿Cómo pudo? — Milk, la mamá del azabache estaba muy apenada con la familia de Iresa.

—Verán, Gohan, Videl y yo teníamos un trato…Un triángulo amoroso. Que trataba de que él conviviera con las dos durante cien días, es por eso que Gohan no estaba siempre conmigo. Y al fin de eso el tendría que decidir por una de las dos, y terminó enamorándose de Videl. Así que por primera vez les pido que no se metan en mi decisión; Gohan y yo nos divorciaremos. — Sin decir más, la rubia se fue a casa.

Y después de todo el alboroto, cada quien regresó a casa. Después de unas horas Gohan regresó a casa y decidió arreglar la situación con su madre, pidiéndole que entendiera su decisión y todo lo que había sucedido. Y después de un buen rato hablando, la madre del azabache logró entender todo y aceptó que su hijo no amaba a Iresa. Ahora el problema era que la madre de ésta lograra entender, y aunque no fuera así, prometió no involucrarse en lo que decidiera su hija. Y al día siguiente Iresa buscó a Gohan para darle fin al triángulo amoroso y así poder divorciarse, lo cual sucedió. Ahora sí, sin nadie que se entrometiera, Gohan y Videl podrían estar juntos.

—Aquí termina nuestro triángulo amoroso, Gohan. — Firmó el divorcio y miró fijamente al azabache para después abrazarlo — Sé feliz con Videl, lo mereces… — Se separó y sin decir más, se retiró. Y aunque no quisiera, tenía que dejarlo ir, después de todo, ella lo quería, pero él no. Y la felicidad de Gohan de verdad le importaba

—Por fin podré estar con la persona que de verdad amo… — Susurró para después ser abrazado por su madre

—Deberías ir a buscar a Videl hijo… — Lo giró y acarició el rostro de su hijo preciado — Al fin pude entender que no debo obligarte y que tienes el derecho de estar con quien tú quieras… Perdóname. — Dijo con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Gracias… — El azabache limpió las lágrimas de su mamá y decidió ir en busca de su amada.

Después de tanto tiempo, Gohan pudo librarse de la presión que tenía, del estrés, de la negatividad y demás cosas que le estaban afectando. Por fin podía estar en paz, a lado de las personas que más quiere.

Al llegar a casa de Videl tocó la puerta y fue recibido por ésta.

—Te dije que regresaría por ti una vez que solucionara mis problemas, y por eso estoy aquí. Por fin logré divorciarme y logré que mi mamá aceptara y comprendiera lo nuestro — Sonrió con emoción tanto él como la pelinegra.

— ¡Por fin estaremos juntos! — La pelinegra abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amado, por fin podrían estar juntos sin ningún impedimento.

—Al fin, el triángulo amoroso ha terminado y tú y yo podremos estar juntos. — Tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la pelinegra y la besó dulcemente, dejándole en claro que en verdad quería estar con ella por el resto de su vida.

 **¡Y así concluye este fic! Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que leyó, dejó sus reviews, marcó como favorito y demás. También gracias a la página de "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" por haber compartido los capítulos de este fic. Y una disculpa por la tardanza, la escuela no me había permitido terminar esto, pero aquí está. ¡Gracias! Próximamente tendré una nueva historia para ustedes.**


End file.
